B l i n d D a t e
by Cloud On A Stick
Summary: Kairi was always a control-freak but Sora never thought he'd be suckered into one of her schemes. ::Sora.x.? AkuRoku Kairi.x.?::
1. Roxiri

**B** _l_i **n** _d_ D **a** _t_ e

♥ **_Roxiri _**♥

Sora blinked at his two best friends. A single tear slowly crept down his cheek. Why were they doing that? In front of him?

Well, okay, truth be told, they probably didn't know it was in front of him. But, Sora had sort of barged in on them, and they hadn't really noticed. They seemed somewhat… _engrossed_ in what they were doing. Sora was just _grossed_ out. And feeling very sad, and upset. And slightly left out. Not that he wanted to join them; he felt kind of sickened at their actions.

Much like when he watched 'The Little Mermaid' for two days straight and had nightmares for months afterwards. He hoped he wouldn't have nightmares about this. Because, he had just got over a previous nightmare phase, in which many of the details were still quite hazy, but he knew it included a knife, a rope and a rubber chicken.

He made a 'meep' noise, and ran out the room. As he paced down the hallway, he slowed down, hoping that they'd come out, and apologise and then give him cookies. Half his wish came true.

He heard voices coming from the room, and light footsteps follow him through the hallway and he turned round.

Kairi and Roxas stood there, sheepishly rubbing the back of their legs with the tips of their shoes. Occasionally they would take quick glances at each other. Sora watched them with his eyes wide open, waiting for an explanation.

"Well…" Kairi began, stepping forwards a small way, Sora flinched away from her. Roxas rubbed the back of his spiky head. "Now, Sora, we know you might be a bit upset about this… but me and Roxas… are sort of… a couple, now!" Sora blinked.

Well, no shit, Sherlock.

**.o-O-oxx.**

Sora woke up, sweating, his mouth open in silent screams. He'd just had the most horrible dream. Imagine if Kairi and Roxas were actually _going out_!

He opened his curtains, and peered out over the street to see Kairi's house. He could see her window. And he could see inside her window. And there was Roxas. And they were on the bed. Kissing.

Sora fainted.

**.x-X-oxx.**

**A/N:** _Yes. We did say yaoi. And it shall be yaoi. Just wait for it. And it shall come. Sometime. Beware: **EVIL** pairings await!_

_Seriously…_


	2. Sora

**B** _l_i **n** _d_ D **a** _t_ e

**  
**

**♥ _Sora ♥_**

**  
**

Kairi and Roxas had been going out for two months.

Two whole months.

And Sora had been happily oblivious to it the whole time.

The poor boy stared at his two friends with an expression on his face that clearly read 'Oh mai gawd this news has forced my brain to hide in a corner shuddering so I can do very little but stare with an open mouth like a gutted fish at the moment.'

There had been so many signs – like at school, when Roxas offered to walk Kairi to her next math lesson. And Kairi hadn't glared at him or kicked him in the stomach and neither had she claimed she could find her way to her own fucking lesson. When boys walked up to Kairi and offered to be her escort/bodyguard for the treacherous journey to math room two Kairi usually snapped. And then gave a very long lecture that went a lot like this: _even though I'm a girl it doesn't mean I'm stupid or weak._

But Sora, in a desperate attempt to hide from the fact that Roxas and Kairi were making out every time he turned his head, put it all down to friendship and thought very little of it.

He was so _stupid_ . He should have asked right then and there why Kairi was letting Roxas walk her to lessons, and then he would have been told it was so they could sneak into a corner and snog somewhere and he'd have been all the wiser. And he wouldn't be sitting in Kairi's room with a face like a beet.

He wouldn't have woken up on his bedroom floor with a pounding head, and he wouldn't have run into Kairi house and banged her door down and demanded an explanation.

"I'm sorry Sora, but we didn't want to tell you," said Kairi, looking at her shoes (very interesting things they were, shoes). "We felt bad for you, like we were leaving you out."

"You left me out even _more_ by not telling me. You should have said, I wouldn't have minded," he mumbled.

"Yeah, but we figured since you used to go out with Kairi-" Roxas started.

"And when you go out with somebody you can't really invite your best friend to join in -" Kairi continued.

"Resulting in the fact that they _will_ get left out-"

"We thought it better not to tell you, really," finished Kairi, nodding her head.

Sora scrunched up his pretty little face, attempting to make sense of the very disjointed story his eardrums had just been treated to. Stories were meant to be written/told by _one_ person, otherwise they get disjointed and confusing.

"Okay... I see why you guys did it... But if you have any more secrets please tell me, alright?" Sora asked, pretending it didn't really bother him that much and he was already over it.

Heh. Sora was forgiving, but he hadn't had sugar today.

And Sora who hadn't had sugar wasn't as forgiving as one might assume.

Kairi and Roxas looked at each other, and Kairi opened her mouth as if she were about to say something. Roxas shook his head and Kairi disguised her mouth opening as a yawn, quickly bringing her lips together and biting the bottom one to stop any more secrets leaking out.

Sora was more perceptive than people gave him credit for, and he saw that fake yawn. He chose to ignore it, however.

He wasn't sure if he could cope with any more secrets.

"Alright guys, I'll ... see you around..." he mumbled, feeling like running off to his room and crying off the news, eating a ham sandwich and then writing in his journal.

He loved his journal – it was forest green and had different coloured paper on the inside and he wrote about everything in it. All his worries were poured into that journal, and it made him feel happy to know he could push them out of his head and through the ink of his pen and onto the paper. And then close the book and lock them away, so he could be happy.

"Hey, Sora," Roxas cried, just as Sora had placed his hand on the doorknob.

"What?" Sora asked.

Kairi took a deep breath, and then asked in a manufactured (cheap, cheesy, 100 percent plastic) voice: "Would you like to go out to Hollow Bastion with me and Roxas tomorrow at eleven? We could get the tram, like we used to do last summer?"

It wouldn't be the same. It would be different.

Roxas and Kairi hadn't been going out last summer.

Sora raised an eyebrow in a way that was rather cool (for Sora). He'd been practising facial expressions in his mirror at home so he didn't look like he was having a stroke when he rolled his eyes and whatnot.

At school his teachers had sent him to the nurse about fifteen times unnecessarily because they thought he was epileptic (really he had been trying to smirk like his oldest and bestest friend Riku did).

"What? And stick around while you two sit kissing?" asked Sora. "I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Don't worry Sora, it won't be like that. We might just go to the cinema or something... And if you kiss at the Hollow Bastion cinema you get chucked out. Remember what happened to Aladdin and Jasmine?" Kairi asked.

Sora had to laugh a little at that.

"Well, alright guys... If it'll make you happy."

Roxas and Kairi gave each other another one of their little 'knowledgeable' looks.

"I think it'll be good for _you_, Sora."

Sora rolled his eyes, thinking that if you found a girlfriend all the braincells in your head that produced chemicals to make you 'normal' went out of whack. That was Roxas looked so silly when he was Kairi, no doubt. And why he just said that weird statement.

"Alright then, guys. I'll meet you at the tram station, then?"

"Sure. And would it be alright if I brought along a friend?" Kairi asked hopefully.

Ah...

So it wouldn't just be Roxas, Kairi and Sora. Not like the 'good old days'.

It would be Roxas and Kairi together, kissing, with Sora pushed to the side with Kairi's friend for company. They would make strangled conversation that would all end rather arkwardly by an accidental insult and watch as Roxas and Kairi had fun, and wish that something heavy would fall from the sky and crush/impale/kill them. Like in cartoons.

So that was how it would be now.

"Fine... You can bring a friend..." Sora mumbled, smiling very fakely. "I'll ... go home now, alright guys?"

And Sora left.

**.o-O-oxx.**

Kairi smiled a devilish little grin, as Sora left her house and went back to his. That was conveniently placed right next to hers.

"Are you sure your plan will work?" Roxas asked, scratching his head. He always did that when he was confuzzled (confused and/or puzzled) and Kairi thought it was quite cute. As of late it was becoming quite annoying, however, like her boyfriend was scratching for fleas. Kairi tutted and pulled his hand away from his hair.

"Sure it will. I mean, you know we feel bad about leaving him out? Well, it won't be a problem any more as of tomorrow. So why worry about something that it _sure_ to work?"

"I don't know, Kai," Roxas mumbled, placing his hand back to his head.

Kairi growled, wishing Roxas wasn't so _sensible_. And why did he always scratch his fucking head, it was fucking irritating!

"Don't worry, Roxas, I'm sure it'll work so don't feel bad. And stop scratching your head, people'll think you've got lice or nits or parasites or something."

**.o-O-oxx.**

_Sora's Journal_

_Well, today I found out Roxas and Kairi are going out._

_I mean, I guess I already knew they were going out (they must have thought I was really stupid and would've been easy to fool. How can anybody hide a secret that big for long without someone getting even a teensy bit suspicious?) but it still hurt._

_I wrote down all the signs I saw a few days ago, but then I ripped them out and scrumpled them up and threw them away. It hurt too much to even think about it._

_But I can remember all the signs:_

_1) Kairi let Roxas walk her to lessons._

_2) Kairi started to use a different shampoo (strawberry)._

_3) Kairi wore _mascara. _You get where I'm coming from? _Mascara.

_4) Roxas stopped coming to the after-school Blitzball practises._

_5) Roxas went to buy Kairi a coke from the canteen with his _own money.

_6) Roxas stopped hanging out with his other friends (Hayner, Pence and Olette), and started hanging around with me and Kairi more. Didn't want us getting too close, I guess._

_7) Seifer stopped calling Roxas gay and he stopped tripping him up in the corridors... Well, he still _does_, but not as much._

_So yeah, I did sort of figure it out. Roxas would've sooner given up his arm then miss Blitz practise (_three times in a row, _I may add). And Kairi's too much of a tomboy to EVER use a different shampoo other than 'cheapbrand'._

_And now they've invited me to come to Hollow Bastion with them, like we used to. But I know they'll be kissing all the time – why else did Kairi invite her other friend round? So I'll have someone else to suffer with._

_I don't think I'll get on with her. Especially if she's like Kairi – one Kairi is enough for anyone._

_Maybe I won't go._

_But then that'll hurt their feelings and they might think I don't want to be friends any more..._

_Gah, what do I _do?

**.x-X-oxx.**

A/N: _I am also aware it says _AkuRoku _in the title, but that will come later, too. Don't you see how shaky Roxas and Kairi's relationship is? Anyway, in the next chapter the plot starts to pick up._

_So, if you hate Roxas.x.Kairi and love Axel.x.Roxas and Sora.x.Weird people then review! Pwease? Two reviews for an update?_

_Skitts & Lamatikah xxx_


	3. Naminé

**B** _l_i **n** _d_ D **a** _t_ e

♥ _**Naminé** ♥_

When Sora hopped downstairs in the morning, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed (despite the fact he had had a pretty crappy night filled with dreams of weird blonde haired and plastic-skinned girls with pouting red-lipsticked lips that kept trying to kiss him) he had not expected to find Cloud downstairs.

He had expected to find Aerith there, perhaps in her pink-hearted nightgown with her chocolate-brown hair exploding out into all angles. Maybe she'd be standing by the mirror downstairs applying her pink eye shadow and cooking breakfast (Aerith was a good multi-tasker, but usually Sora found his bacon sprinkled with his mother's facial creams and powders, which was a weird combination). Or maybe she'd be trying to shoo that weird yellow dog away from their front garden.

Any of those things would have perfectly normal sights to wake up to in the early hours of the morning.

But Sora had never guessed that _Cloud_ would also be there, reading the newspaper with his feet propped up on the table.

Cloud was his dad, and Sora was never quite sure where Cloud was.

When he had been little Aerith had told him he was out fighting the darkness that lurked within him, and he wouldn't be back home until later, okay darling?

It had been a nice bedtime story, hearing about all the adventures his dad had been on, but now Sora knew they were merely made-up tales so Sora would never wonder where his dad was.

He certainly wasn't in Midgar, like Aerith said, fighting a man called Sephiroth with a big sword.

Well, alright, he _was_ in Midgar, and he _was_ fighting a man called Sephiroth. But he went to work in Midgar (caught the tram bright and early when all the Soras of the world were asleep) in an office and argued a lot with his workmate, who was called Sephiroth. They argued about mundane things like when this paperwork needed to be in and who put a tin can in the exhaust pipe on my motorbike?

Apparently he had to work six days a week in the office and the seventh day of the week in some over city in the west negotiating business plans and asking very nicely if his company could buy theirs.

Sora preferred the fighting evil story, personally.

Most boys get kicks out of explosions, sword-fights and shoot-'em-ups, after all.

"Hi dad," Sora greeted the spiky blond-haired one who was sat at the table reading his newspaper.

The brunet trundled about the kitchen, taking bowls and spoons and cereals out of random cupboards. Aerith liked organising things, and she had this maddening habit of re-arranging the contents of the fridge and moving all the cutlery about so it took a good five minutes to find anything.

"How's work?" Sora asked Cloud, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He didn't really feel like having Café Du Aerith's speciality (which was salty bacon fried in pink eye shadow and mascara) today. Neither did he have a soft spot for her soda (it tastes _great_ with a little milk, Cloud!)

"Terrible. AVALANCHE refuses to let us buy it," mumbled Cloud, growling at an article of his newspaper that particularly upset him.

"Oh. Okay. So why are you here and not, you know, offering AVALANCHE more money?" Sora asked, heaping his spoon with cereal and stuffing them into his mouth.

Aerith tutted at her son's table manners and continued to plait her hair and cook Cloud some eggs at the same time. It was tricky, and the woman had to concentrate or she'd scald herself and mess up her hair at the same time.

"The company's going to send _Sephiroth_ instead because they think he'd be better at negotiating than I am. Heh, Sephiroth, good at negotiating? I remember that time in McDonald's when he threatened to kill the squeaky-voiced teen behind the counter because his order _didn't come with fries_," growled Cloud.

"I think it's a lovely thing. You'll be able to spend more time with your family. And your friends. Leon's been asking how you are," said Aerith in her hauntingly ethereal voice, securing the red band in her hair and flipping it over her shoulder. "So, Sora. What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to Hollow Bastion with Roxas and Kairi. And her 'friend'," Sora said with a shrug, finishing up his raisin bran.

"That's nice. Aren't Kairi and Roxas that cute couple? They look sweet," Aerith cooed, sliding Cloud's eggs onto a plate.

_God. Even his mother knew about it. What did Roxas and Kairi do, hang up banners around the town and give out flyers that proclaimed they were happily 'married'?_

"Yeah. Great. Anyway, I'm going to go now," Sora said, dumping his bowl down by the sink and pulling on his butter-yellow shoes.

"Have fun!" Aerith trilled after him.

And then: "Oh _shit_!" she cried, when she thought Sora was safely out of earshot, the smoke alarm beeping merrily along with her words.

**.o-O-oxx.**

Sora sat on one of the uncomfortable orange seats at the tram station, looking around anxiously for Roxas and Kairi.

_Maybe they're not coming. Maybe they just made it up so they could laugh at me later. Or maybe they've gone out on a date and just said all that crap so I wouldn't feel left out..._

There was only one other person waiting with him.

It was a blonde-haired girl with large blue eyes, framed with about a million eyelashes all lined very lightly in mascara. She would've looked innocent if she hadn't been wearing what looked like a nightdress that was cut up to an 'indecent' length, a.k.a. above her knees. _Way above her knees._

She was nibbling the bottom of her lip like an anxious bunny rabbit, sketching something in a pad that rested on her lap. She looked nervous, and every time a tram went by she jumped and looked about, then frowned in dismay and erased the shaky lines her pencil had just made.

She was probably waiting for somebody, too.

"Er... Hi?" Sora asked, looking at the girl.

The girl didn't reply and, instead, continued to draw, lost in the land of 'la-la-la-pretty-picture-yayyyyy'.

"What's your name? I'm Sora," offered the boy hesitantly.

"Naminé."

"And ... Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for my friend."

"Snap! So am I. So, er... Where are you going to go with your friend?"

"Hollow Bastion. Cinema. Movie adaption of _Heartless War_."

"That's weird – me too. You played the games?"

"No," said the girl in a 'leave-me-alone' sort of voice, starting to sketch more rapidly on her sheet of paper. This was obviously a sign she wanted Sora to go away.

Not wanting to take the hint, Sora tried again to make conversation.

"What are you drawing?"

No reply.

_Huh. Well if she's going to be a complete bitch about it..._

Sora leant over in his orange seat and looked down at the picture that was slowly starting to take shape in her sketchbook.

He hazarded a rough guess that it was him (spiky hair and baggy pants gave it away), with a ... What was that?

The girl picked up three crayons that were resting by her side, a red, an orange and a yellow, and started to scribble frantically over the figure that was meant to be him. Sora gulped, as the three wax crayons added flashes of colour to her blank sheet of paper, each stroke more violent than the last.

Sora got the hint and backed away from the murderous little girl slowly, deciding to let her be alone with her artwork.

He didn't fancy seeing any more pictures of himself burning in the firey pits of hell with copious amounts of blood spattered all over, knives and scissors and everything else a sadistic little girl could ever dream of getting for Christmas stabbed into each and every limb he owned.

**.o-O-oxx.**

Kairi stared in horror at Naminé.

"You did _what_?" she asked her friend again, for the thirteenth time that day. "Why did you _do_ that?"

"He was annoying me," mumbled the girl, flipping her blonde hair over one shoulder. "I don't like being bothered when I'm drawing. And I don't like being set up on blind dates with people either, Kairi."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry me'n Rox didn't turn up, but it was all part of our plan, y'see? We wanted you and Sora to talk without us two interrupting. We thought maybe if you were by yourselves then you'd start up some sparkling conversation-"

"I hated him."

"It wasn't supposed to work out that way! You were supposed to fall in love!" cried Kairi in despair. "Not sit around at the tram station for six fuckin' hours doing NOTHING!"

"I don't want to be given to one of your friends as a consolation prize. '_Why, look, Sora! I know me and Roxas are going out but here, you can have _her _so you don't feel left out any more!_'" cried Naminé, hands on hips, doing a surprisingly accurate impression of Kairi. "I want to find the boy who's right for me, not some random hobo!"

"There's no such thing as true love, Naminé. You've been watching too many of those Spiran love dramas."

"What about you and Roxie? You two look perfectly happy."

"Yeah. We _look _it," moaned Kairi, flopping down onto her bed. "But ... I don't know... It's just not working out. It's like, Roxas wants to be with somebody else. Or something..."

"Don't worry, Kai, the perfect guy for you's out there somewhere, right? I could set you up with **Rai** if you w-"

Kairi squealed and threw her pillow at Naminé.

"Don't you _dare_! Alright, alright, I promise never again to try to marry you off to some guy you don't even know."

"Good. Now how's 'bout we get a tub of sea-salt ice-cream and eat until we feel sick?"

"Naminé, you read my mind."

**.o-O-oxx.**

_Sora's Journal_

_Right, get this:_

Roxas & Kairi set me up on a **BLIND DATE!!!!**

_And guess where the date was?_

_At a tram station. Six hours of waiting. I didn't even _know_ the girl sat next to me was my date or anything! I talked to her _once_ and she started drawing pictures of me burning in eternal pits of hellfire!_

_Oh yeah, you could tell she was Kairi's friend alright._

_She was called Naminé, and I guess she was pretty. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Itty-bitty white dress. She's sort of like the female version of Roxas, I guess. Well, appearance-wise. I think Roxas is nicer than her._

_God, I can't believe they _did that to me!

_It was after the sixth hour (as I have stated above) that the girl started to pack up her things, deciding that Kairi and Roxas obviously weren't going to come and take her to the cinema. Not that I knew she was waiting for Kairi and Roxas at the time._

_And she decided to clear off, I thought I might, too._

_And when I get to my house after that really disappointing day I found Roxas waiting up in my room (and a giant black stain on the kitchen wall when Aerith burnt the bacon), ready to explain the whole thing._

_I sort of sat there and blinked after he explained the whole thing and was like 'Oh. Okay. Well, that's swell.' Yeah, I actually said 'swell'. My mind wasn't working at the time, okay?!_

_And then Roxas was like 'I'm glad you don't mind. And I'm sorry that you were waiting at the tram station for us for six hours. Must have been crappy'. Yeah, well, damn right it was. I do have better ways to spend my life._

_And he said it was all Kairi's idea and he didn't really want to do it because he knew it was stupid._

_Yeah. Well, that had Kairi's name written all over it. It's just not something Roxas would do. It's not really something _any _boy would do, if you think about it logically. Dates & flowers & crap... It's not something boys are interested in._

_I told him to tell Kairi to stop setting me up with girls._

_So that should be okay._

_I think._

**.x-X-oxx.**

**A/N:** _But we're talking about _Kairi _here. So, what's Kairi going to do next? And will Roxas be able to stop her before she ruins poor Sora's life? Not likely /evil laff/._

_M'kay, you reviewers are so cool. I'm glad you like the story! If you have anybody (girl or boy, it doesn't matter) that you'd like Sora to go on a date with, just say. It can be anybody! Seriously, anybody. Just as long as you stick to the KH, FF & Disney characters. Which is quite a lot of people._

_Skitts & Lamatikah xxx_


	4. Selphie

**B** _l_i **n** _d_ D **a** _t_ e

_**Selphie **_

"So... What did he say?" Kairi asked Roxas eagerly. "I know he didn't get along with Naminé, but he say anything about the sort of girl he _would_ like? Like, what sort of hair colour he prefers? Eyes? Personality? Everybody likes girls to have personalities, right?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his head, thinking that maybe Kairi had _too much_ of a personality on her. It wasn't like he'd prefer her to be brain-dead, but still... Kairi was the loud**est**, the bossi**est** and the brav**est**. Why couldn't she just be loud, bossy and brave? Why couldn't she also be the kind**est** or the sweet**est**? Or the funni**est**?

Why did she _always_have to get her own way?

Roxas told her he didn't think it was a good idea pairing Sora up with any random girl who walked past, and Naminé told her she didn't think it was a good idea pairing girls up with any old random boy, or 'hobo' as she had called Sora.

And Kairi had nodded and said she'd 'think about it' and in the end she was sure she'd do what was best for everyone.

And here she was again the next day, holding a clipboard – yes, a _clipboard_ – with a sheet of paper attached and a pen poised in one hand, ready to write down things about Sora.

So she could find him a more compatible life partner.

It was, to be blunt, utter _stupidity._

"Well, er, Sora didn't really say what sort of girl he likes..." started Roxas, not bothering to tell Kairi to stop her evil plans and plots. He'd tried before and it had all ended up rather painfully. And Kairi had a pen this time, which she could stab him with if he dared question her authority. And a clipboard, which she could smack him round the head with. And a piece of paper, which she could give him a papercut with.

Best not to say anything at all, especially as Kairi had weapons.

"But, er, Sora said we should stop pairing him up with girls," finished Roxas, hoping Kairi would get the hint and stop this stupid game of 'blind date' and instead go on a proper date with Roxas.

Their relationship needed some patching-up, if it was ever going to survive.

Kairi, instead of dropping her clipboard and pen and crying '_this is stupid, let's go get an ice-cream, Roxie!_', started to giggle maniacally. She grinned like a Jack-o'-Lantern, as she scribbled something down.

"So... Sora doesn't like girls, eh? Well, I guess that doesn't really matter... We can just find some eligible guys-"

"Kairi!" cried Roxas, outraged. "You can't just organise Sora's life like this! He might not even be gay!"

"Oh come on," countered his girlfriend, jotting down '_might be gay_' on her paper. "You know Sora's completely hopeless! He's never going to be happy without us. And you know, I feel really bad about leaving my baby out. He just needs somebody to make him happy, that's all. Now, didn't he have that best friend from middle school? Riku...? We could try and get his number..."

"Kairi! I don't think Sora would like that! Imagine if I set you up on a date with Naminé! It'll be just like that for Sora! He won't want to kiss his old _best friend_!"

"Well... Maybe calling Riku is a little hasty. Maybe we should try a few more times with girls, see what happens? Make notes... If it doesn't work out then we'll need to resort to drastic measures."

Well, steering Kairi away from the dangerous subject of boys + Sora trueluffYAY was better than nothing.

"So... Who do you think Sora should meet next?" Roxas asked, not bothering to point out that the obvious answer to his question was nobody.

Kairi grinned evilly, and threw down her clipboard, where she had jotted down several names.

Roxas studied it quizzically, as Kairi took her mobile out her pocket.

"Oh God! You're not going to introduce Sora to-"

"Hello, Selphie!" Kairi cooed into her phone.

**.o-O-oxx.**

Aerith was out at yoga class, and Cloud was at work.

Sora had the house to himself and he was, well, _bored_.

Last summer he had never been at home, he had constantly been hanging out with Roxas and Kairi. They ran around in their little threesome, eating ice-cream in the park, playing volleyball on the beach, rowing their boats across the sea, building a tree-house. No matter how cheesy this sentence may be, the fun never ended. And it was true.

And before that Sora had hung around Riku, both of them sticking together like glue. They went everywhere together, to the extent that, on the first day of middle school, Sora dragged Riku to the toilet with him and forced him to wait outside. And on the weekends they were always round at each other's house.

Good times, good times.

And then Riku got a different circle of friends at high school and Sora never really saw him much any more. They still said hi when they passed in the corridors, but that was it really.

The point that is being made here is that, previously, Sora never really had the time to mope about at home listening to DDR songs on his MP3 player. He never really had the time to appreciate how truly boring his house was.

He'd much rather be playing DDR, not just listening to it.

And he'd much rather be talking to his friends about how boring his house was, not just thinking about it.

Alone.

Just as Sora was contemplating the idea of tidying his room (something he never did before, because he was too busy) the doorbell rang.

Sora ripped the wires out of his ears and chucked his MP3 player carelessly on his bed, jumping down the stairs three at a time.

He pulled the door open, plastering a smile to his face, getting ready to greet whoever what at his door (hopefully Kairi or Roxas. No, scratch that, hopefully Roxas) with a warm smile and well-rehearsed 'hello!' And then maybe he'd offer to get them a drink of papou fruit juice, and they'd go and play DDR at the arcade.

And then Sora saw who was standing behind the wooden structure he'd just flung open and he froze.

It was Selphie Tilmitt.

Selphie, the girl who'd had an uncontrollable crush on Sora ever since second grade, when Sora had to say 'excuse me' to her in the dinner line because she was in his way.

The Selphie with the bouncy brunette hair that flipped out at the sides in a way that defied both physics and common sense. The Selphie with the vibrant green eyes cats' eyes that always turned heart-shaped whenever she sensed Sora was near, a.k.a at least 1,000 yards away. The Selphie who, upon spotting Sora, latched onto him with a series of bone-crushing bear hugs and excited shrieks, claiming that they had to share a papou fruit right now!

That was usually when Roxas dragged Sora away from the open arms of the crazy girl and into the boys' bathroom where Selphie could not go because non-Sora sort of boys had 'cooties'.

Oh yeah, this was Selphie alright.

The Selphie who had been trying to force papou fruit down Sora's throat for at least six years.

So Sora would not be offering papou fruit juice to her.

"Ohmygawd! _Sora_!" squealed the girl, in a voice so high it could break glass. "You're so cute when you're surprised_!_ I knew you'd be happy to see me!"

Yes, Sora was surprised. No, he was not happy. Terrified would be the best way to describe how he was feeling at the moment.

_How the hell does she know where I live?_

Well, duhhhhhhhhhhh, that was easy.

_Kairi. I will _kill you! Sora thought angrily, as Selphie hugged him enthusiastically, wrapping herself around him like a duvet. A big duvet that smothered everything in sight.

"Come on! Let's go play DDR!" squealed the excitable ball of energy, grabbing Sora's hand and pulling him away from the safe sanctuary that was his home.

Crazy girls couldn't get him there...

**.o-O-oxx.**

"Come on," Kairi whispered, prodding Roxas in the arm with her pen. "Let's go follow them."

"Kairi... I can't..." muttered Roxas, his clothes caught on multiple thorns, as he tried to clamber the bush in the front of Sora's garden.

"They're getting away," hissed Kairi, watching as Selphie dragged Sora down the driveway at speeds previously unknown to man (or woman). "We need to follow them and take notes!"

"But I can't, Kairi..."

"Why not?!"

"I'm stuuucccckkkkkk," moaned Roxas, wincing as Kairi nearly ripped his arm out his socket in a valiant attempt to pull him to his feet.

**.o-O-oxx.**

Sora winced, his arms and legs and heads aching all over.

The song that had previously been playing drew to a close in an explosion of techno-y sound effects that made all the bones in his body do the conga.

Truth be told, Sora was so exhausted what with his precious dance-a-thon that he didn't even know what song he'd been sluggishly moving his legs to for the past minute and a half.

Oh yes – Selphie and Sora had been playing DDR for four hours.

Non-stop.

And Selphie wasn't even the slightest bit exhausted.

"Sora! Sora!" cried the bubbly brunette, tugging at her 'date's' arm.

Sora collapsed onto the grimy, chewing-gum coated floor, his face a pretty strawberry-colour that glowed in the dim surroundings of the arcade. The lights were off, the only thing really lighting their way the bright flashing lights of the various games that were scattered everywhere. It was meant to give in a cool atmosphere, but really it was just giving Sora a headache.

And Sora _loved_ the Nightlife arcade and Sora _loved _DDR and it was very rare for the poor, beaten-up boy to ever get headaches or to collapse on things in exhaustion.

It was all Selphie's fault.

This was even worse than that 'date' with Naminé.

"Sora! Sora!" cried the brunette again, tugging at Sora's arm like persistent little puppy.

Sora tried to bat her away, but found moving his arm (or any part of his body) was rather painful.

"Do you want to go dance some more, Sora? How's about we try Butterfly again? Or Bumblebee? Or-"

"Or how's about we go and get something to _eat_," panted Sora. "Look, those kids have taken over DDR, anyway."

"Oh..." Selphie said glumly. She brightened up about two seconds later, however. "Oh! I know this really cute little restaurant we can go to!" she squealed, her voice now matching the buzzes random machines were making, verses of Speed Over Beethoven attempting to drown her out.

And with that merry little statement, Sora was up on his feet again, getting dragged along by the annoying girl.

**.o-O-oxx.**

"This girl runs bloody fast," hissed Kairi, moving from behind the cuddly toy cranes she had Roxas had been hiding behind, making notes on how Sora acted with Selphie. "Come on, Roxas!"

Kairi grabbed her boyfriend roughly by one arm and pulled him along with her, miniature cuddly toys Roxas had been winning for Kairi over the past four hours spilling to the ground.

And, as they left, a scream went up around the arcade, as little children ran forth to snatch the free prizes up off the floor.

**.o-O-oxx.**

Eating with Selphie still required a lot of energy.

The girl talked a mile a minute, all the while glugging down an artificially-enhanced chocolate milkshake and hogging a plate of fries they were meant to be _sharing_.

"I've had a lot of fun," Selphie smiled, taking a few fries in one hand and her drink in the other. "Why don't we do this again tomorrow?"

_I am not kidding. Kairi, when I get out of this nightmare I _will _kill you_, Sora promised, the very bad 80s music drifting through the air. Every sharp note played in the song made him wince in pain.

Yes – Selphie had taken him to an '80s restaurant.

Sora didn't even know Destiny Islands had an '80s restaurant!!

Trust Selphie to be the one to find it, tucked in-between the hairdressers and the greengrocers.

"I can't tomorrow because-" _Kairi will most likely be fixing me up with somebody else._ "-I have to ... help my dad paint the shed in the garden," Sora lied feebly.

They didn't even have a shed.

"Oh. Well, how about some other day? We've got loads of time, it's the summer holidays after all," said the girl brightly. "How's about that?"

Now how was Sora meant to reply to that?

When people ask if you want to go on a date with them at a specific time then you can make up some excuse and you won't hurt their feelings. But if they say a vague 'why don't we see each other some time?' then you can't really respond with a 'no, I'm busy EVERY SINGLE DAY of my life' can you?

"Er... Well... I'm probably going to be very busy..." Sora muttered, looking around the restaurant, taking in his surroundings.

Kissing couple. A woman and a cat sharing some fries. And- Wait... Were those people at the back _Kairi and Roxas_?

Kairi, with a clipboard scribbling frantically, Roxas spotting Sora spotting him, attempting desperately to pull the menus up around him and Kairi like a wall. Hoping that Sora hadn't seen them.

_You two are so _dead.

"I'm sorry Selph, I've got to go-"

"But I thought we could go have a romantic walk along the beach after?" asked the girl, eyes wide, holding onto the fabric of his red top to stop him from running away. "The waves look so pretty in the moonlight."

"Selphie, it's six o'clock! No romantic moonlit waves or sugar-spun sands with dips filled with shadows and ridges rising up to salute the stars for you," Sora said weakly.

"But they still look pretty! Please, stay with me!"

"Selphie, I really have t-"

"Ditch me?"

"No, it's not like t-"

"You want to _dump me_. But it doesn't make any sense! Kairi told me you asked me out on a date! So why are you trying to ditch me?! Don't I mean anything to you? Was this just a GAME TO YOU, messing with head?! Making me feel truly happy, only to destroy the best day I've EVER HAD in a HEARTBEAT?!" shrieked Selphie, getting more and more worked up as each second passed. "I _hate_ you!" she screamed, cutting over Sora's feeble protests and compliments about pretty her eyes were. "And I hope you burn in hell!"

And there Sora stood, coated from head to toe in Selphie's chocolate milkshake which had just been poured on his head courtesy a very angry Selphie, watching as the brunette stormed out of the restaurant.

"God! _Girls_!" Sora cried in frustration.

**.o-O-oxx.**

_Sora's__Journal_

_I came home from my date with Selphie very sticky._

_I know that sounds wrong, so I'll attempt to rephrase that._

_I came from my date with Selphie coated head-to-toe in chocolate milkshake. And when I turned up at the door Aerith took one look at me and said: 'Aw. Sora's found himself a girlfriend'._

_It's like even my MOTHER admits girls are all head-cases._

_I mean, she didn't ask if I'd been out with Roxas and he'd spilt milkshake on me by accident._

_She just _knew _I'd been out on a date because I came home sodden and dripping and looking really pissed off._

_I tried to wipe it all off in the boys' toilets (in an 80s restaurant – Selphie's doing, I swear) with napkins (because some silly bugger decided to try to use the toilet paper for ceiling decorations, a.k.a it was wet and plastered to the ceiling, hanging down like bandages. And then you take one peek into the girls' toilets and they're all fragrant and rose-petal-smelling with clean floor tiles and clean sinks and clean walls and it doesn't smell of piss). But it didn't work – the napkins seemed to spread it around more._

_My clothes smell funny. And they're all stained now._

_And I thought Naminé was bad._

_At least she didn't dump a milkshake over my head._

_She just drew a picture of me burning in hell._

_I found Kairi sitting at the back of the restaurant and she'd been _taking notes _about my disastrous date with Selphie! Whilst Roxas sat behind her and bit his nails, worrying over the sanity of his girlfriend..._

_Ew. I still can't get over that._

_So, anyway, I yanked the clipboard from Kairi's hands (probably got chocolatety fingerprints on it, because Kairi tutted) and yelled at her about plans and plots and annoying girls and WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

_And Kairi gave me 'the look' – the look Aerith sometimes gives me when I tell her she's got face-cream in the bacon pan again – and said if I just told her what sort of girl I liked then she wouldn't have to keep setting me up with people._

_So then I yelled at Kairi, telling her I didn't _want _a girl – any girl – and I'd find my 'true love' in my own time._

_I probably sounded really stupid, everybody in the restaurant was looking at me and I think I scared this elderly couple away._

_I just hope Kairi gets the hint._

_Roxas should keep a leash on her._

_Seriously._

**x-X-oxx.**

**A/N:** _M'kay, tis another beautiful chapter of this WONDERFUL stooree. I hope you like it... Twas fun to write. Hope the restaurant part doesn't seem rushed xP_

_You still get to review and say what people you want Sora to be paired with! Any girls ... or boys. We'll use _all _suggestions._

_Skitts & Lamatikah xxx_


End file.
